


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO               Chapt.  # 19

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS During and after THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Chewbacca travel to another location to try to find cluesto where the remnants of the Resistance has moved.





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO               Chapt.  # 19

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. # 19

 

“I tell you, Chewie, it isn’t a hair-brained idea.” Han argued back to his partner.

The Wookiee gave his friend a snide growl.

“I’m NOT sending us on a wild-mynock chase! I think we can find something there.”

Chewbacca shook his furry head; growling under his breath…..the years hadn’t changed his friend’s stubborn streak.

They continued to glide through star studded space in companionable silence.. Chewbacca muttering to himself from time to time. Han smiled as he exited the cockpit to make them some kava.

&&&&&

“That‘s it.” Han turned the controls as they swept over the surface of the planet. Gazing out the windows, he thumbed in the coordinates… “I hope I remember where.” 

Chewbacca mumbled a piece of information.

“I KNOW that was over 36 years ago…” He let the sentence die.

The Falcon continued to function as she had in the past…”Just hope the navi-puter makes the  
right calculations.”

Flying over the area a couple of times…Han scanning fervently below….

“There!” He pointed.. seeing, in the distance, the carcasses of Imperial Snow Walkers littering the snow pack below.   
“Let’s find a place to set down.” Han keyed in the landing pattern and the Falcon arced…swooping lower and lower, slower and slower…  
.then landed with a skidding thud in a shower of ice and snow.

Shutting down everything but the running lights, Han told Chewbacca. “I’m going to get my  
coat..you open the hatch.

Exiting down the gangplank, Han stopped…listening intently….no sound but the wind, then he and Chewbacca stepped out onto the crunchy, frozen snow.

“Hoth is still as welcoming as it was back then.” Han said sarcastically, pulling up the hood of his weather jacket as a breath-taking gust slapped against them.

He surveyed the battle area….everything had been preserved in the far-below-absolute  
zero temperature. Bodies of the dead; both Imperial and Rebel littered the ground; perfectly preserved in a frozen state. Han winced; no decent burial for either side. Looking down at the ground all around, seeing no prints of any kind. ”Doesn’t look like anyone’s been here since the battle. But, wind and snow would have covered over any tracks. Just hope we don’t run into a wampa.”

Gazing to the left, he saw blackened and blown apart generators in the distance….two looked fairly undamaged.

“Let’s find the bunker.” He said.

Trodding knee deep in the snow, they made their way to where the Rebel bunker had been.  
Walking slowly, moving debris out of their way as they progressed, Han and Chewbacca wound their way deep into the cavern…snow covered everything. Shoving against one large piece, a loud, menacing, crackling groan sounded. “Hope this thing doesn’t collapse.” Han said, eyeing the ceiling.

Chewbacca woofed and took a few steps toward the opening. “Come back here, you big scaredy.” Han called. The years hadn’t changed the Wookiee’s sometimes timidity.

Chewbacca stood still…a mewling sound emitting from him.

“Come on, it’ll be alright. We won’t be here long.” Han assured him.

After a while they came to a long ice corridor, light filtering in through blast holes in the damaged ceiling…Han’s boots and Chewbacca‘s feet stumbling over the debris that littered the floor. Han scanned the area…his lips parted in surprise..followed by a smile. The corridor…where Leia had stopped him after he’d told the General he had to leave. 

(Afraid I was going to leave without  
giving you a good-bye kiss?)

(I’d rather kiss a Wookiee!”)

Han smiled as the long forgotten memory echoed in his mind.

Tugging at his partner’s arm he said. “Let’s get to the control room.”

The control room was heavily damaged and mostly collapsed…Han set up an overturned chair in front of an intact radar screen…He sitting down, looking at the buttons and controls….  
“This stuff is so old and outdated..I wonder if any of it could work again.”

Chewbacca woofed, “The Falcon is old and outdated and you keep her flying. Why don’t you try to hot-wire it.”

Han looked up at his partner and laughed. “I’ve hot-wired some ships, but I don’t know if that would work on this…..we’d have to get a generator going first.”

“Try it.”

Han rose and looked around….finding the power station, with one glance at Chewbacca, he  
threw the switch….nothing……he tried several more…nothing…on the final one, he pulled the switch back down, he then jammed it up forcefully with both hands. A loud ‘pop’ sounded and vibrations shook ice and snow from what was left of the bunker’s roof as the generator slowly came to life.

The Corellian rushed to the radar, punching buttons…nothing. 

Chewbacca poked around the back of the screen and pulled up a few torn wires.

“See what you can do with these.”

Han removed his gloves and took the wires…examining them closely. 

“You going to trust me with this after what I once did to the wiring in the Falcon?” *

Chewbacca impatiently shook his head and growled.

“Alright!” Han pulled the casing back on two pieces exposing the raw wire. “Damn, this stuff is cold!” He blew on his fingers, then twined the two wires together, watching the radar screen…nothing.

“Try another pair.” Chewbacca instructed.

Han grabbed two more wires and repeated the process….nothing…

“I guess I was hoping against hope that this would work.” 

Pondering, Han said, “Maybe it’s a triple connection…he took another wire and wound it  
around the other two…..still nothing…

“Depths of Trilanian!” Han cursed, throwing down the wires in frustration.

Chewbacca kept urging him. With cold fingers Han tried three others..

Yellow, blue and red sparks shot from the wires; Han dropped them and raised a hand to shield his eyes. Loud static sound filled the control room and indicators flashed wildly as a faint image came upon the radar screen..

“Hey!!!” He was jubilant… “If this thing will keep going for a while maybe we can get a clue to where they might have gone.” 

 

MORE TO COME………..October 5th

* Referenced in my story GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY published here.


End file.
